Events/Real-Life Timeline/2016
December December 29, 2016 * Chapter 121 has been scanlated. December 22, 2016 * Chapter 120 has been scanlated. December 16, 2016 *My Hero Academia's 2nd Anime Season Confirmed for April 2017 via Twitter. *TOHO Animation releases My Hero Academia Season 2, PV 2 Trailer. December 8, 2016 * Chapter 119 has been scanlated. December 4, 2016 *TOHO Animation releases PV 1 Trailer for My Hero Academia's Event OVA. It will be bundled with Volume 13 and released April 4th, 2017. December 3, 2016 *TOHO Animation releases My Hero Academia Season 2, PV 1 Trailer. December 1, 2016 * Chapter 118 has been scanlated. November November 27, 2016 *Jump Special Anime Fiesta 2016's anime original episode of My Hero Academia was screened in Japan. November 24, 2016 * Chapter 117 has been scanlated. November 17, 2016 * Chapter 116 has been scanlated. November 10, 2016 * Chapter 115 has been scanlated. November 4, 2016 *Weekly Shonen Jump's Volume 11 of My Hero Academia was released. *Shueisha has posted a special PV (WARNING SPOILERS) for Volume 11. *My Hero Academia's anime website has revealed anime character designs for Midnight, Cementoss, Snipe and Ectoplasm. November 2, 2016 * Chapter 114 has been scanlated. November 1, 2016 *Viz Media's Volume 6 of My Hero Academia was released. October October 27, 2016 *Chapter 113 has been scanlated. October 25, 2016 *Chapter 2 (Vigilantes) has been scanlated. October 20, 2016 *Chapter 112 has been scanlated. *My Hero Academia Vigilantes moves to Jump+ App, from retired Jump GIGA magazine. October 14, 2016 *Chapter 111 has been scanlated. October 05, 2016 *Chapter 110 has been scanlated. September September 21, 2016 *Chapter 108 has been scanlated. September 19, 2016 *Chapter 1 (Vigilantes) has been scanlated. September 14, 2016 *Chapter 107 has been scanlated. September 08, 2016 *Chapter 106 has been scanlated. September 01, 2016 *Chapter 105 has been scanlated. August August 26, 2016 *Chapter 0 (Vigilantes) has been scanlated. August 25, 2016 *Chapter 104 has been scanlated. August 20, 2016 *Chapter 1 of "My Hero Academia Vigilantes" was released in Japan. August 18, 2016 *Chapter 103 has been scanlated. August 17, 2016 *Volume 3 of the anime was released in Japan. August 4, 2016 *Chapter 102 has been scanlated. July July 28, 2016 *Chapter 101 has been scanlated. July 21, 2016 *The My Hero Academia Manga has reached the Chapter 100 mark! July 19, 2016 *The My Hero Academia Manga will get a spinoff manga titled "My Hero Academia Vigilantes" in the second issue of Shonen Jump GIGA on August 20. July 13, 2016 *Chapter 99 has been scanlated. July 7, 2016 *Chapter 98 has been scanlated. *Episode 10 of My Hero Academia's dub has been released on Funimation. June June 30, 2016 *Chapter 97 has been scanlated. June 29, 2016 *Blu-Ray and DVD Volume 1 of the My Hero Academia's anime released in Japan. June 26, 2016 *Episode 13 has aired. June 23, 2016 *Chapter 96 has been scanlated. *''Season 2'' of the anime has been announced. June 19, 2016 *Episode 12 has aired. June 16, 2016 *Chapter 95 has been scanlated. June 12, 2016 *Episode 11 has aired. June 11, 2016 *''My Hero Academia: Tag Card Game'' Expansion Pack 2 will be released in Japan. June 9, 2016 *Chapter 94 has been scanlated. June 8, 2016 *Episode 4 (Dub) has aired. June 5, 2016 *Episode 10 has aired. June 3, 2016 *Volume 9 of My Hero Academia has been released in Japan. May May 26, 2016 *Chapter 92 has been scanlated. May 22, 2016 *Episode 8 has aired. May 19, 2016 *Chapter 91 has been scanlated. May 18, 2016 * Episode 3 (Dub) has aired. May 15, 2016 *Episode 7 has aired. May 13, 2016 *Chapter 90 has been scanlated. May 11, 2016 * Episode 2 (Dub) has aired. May 8, 2016 *Episode 6 has aired. May 4, 2016 * Episode 1 (Dub) has aired. May 3, 2016 *Chapter 89 has been scanlated. May 2, 2016 *My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive has been released. April April 28, 2016 * Funimation casts as Izuku, as All Might, as Katsuki Bakugo and as Ochaco Uraraka for the My Hero Academia dub. * The first episode of the Broadcast Dub will air on May 4. April 24, 2016 * Episode 4 has aired. April 22, 2016 * Chapter 88 has been scanlated. There will be no chapter next week due to the Golden Week holiday. * My Hero Academia to be officially published in Brazilian Portuguese by the JBC (Japan Brazil Communication) Publishing House. April 17, 2016 * Episode 3 has aired. * Chapter 87 has been scanlated. April 10, 2016 * Episode 2 has aired April 3, 2016 * Episode 1 has aired. April 1, 2016 * Chapter 85 has been scanlated. * Funimation announces My Hero Academia will get a Broadcast Dub. Category:Real-World Articles Category:Lists